Counting Stars
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Post Dual Destinies. In the wake of a memorial service, Phoenix decides it's finally time to make the greatest confession of his life! After years and years of heartache, he's finally ready to let the love of his life know how he truly feels. But will a weary, heartbroken Edgeworth accept his feelings? COMPLETE!
1. In the Wake of Tears

Author's note: Inspired by the OneRepublic song of the same name. I decided to write this because I thought Phoenix was a bit of a donkey butt to Edgeworth during Turnabout Goodbyes (putting it very lightly), so yeah. I hope you enjoy it!

Post Dual Destinies. This features major spoilers for Dual Destinies, so beware.

* * *

 _My name is Phoenix Wright, and I'm a defense attorney._

 _I'm also a moron._

 _Where did that come from, you ask? Allow me to explain. People I love, beyond words, beyond all measure, are hurting and there's not a damn thing I've done about it. All I've done is stand by and watch. Watch as they've withered away. Watch as tears fell down their cheeks, each one holding a memory they never should have had to sacrifice. They're people I'd rip out my heart for, yet I haven't done a damn thing for them._

 _And I have the nerve to call myself a father._

 _Speaking of being the world's worst father, the last week with my family has been nothing short of excruciating. Last week was the anniversary of Mr Terran's death, or 'the day Apollo's angel returned to the stars', as Trucy calls it. I prefer it that way._

 _We all do._

 _Anyway, we attended a memorial service at the GYAXA Space Center. I hadn't seen anything so incredible before, and you know that's saying something, because I've seen a lot of incredible things over my career as a defense attorney. It was an occasion far and beyond beautiful, one that paid extraordinary tribute to the angel made of stars. I worked hard to hold my tears back, wanting to stay strong for Apollo, but failed five minutes into trying._

 _What do you know, Chief? Some things will never change._

 _Apollo was silent for the first half of the memorial service. As silent as he had always been whenever Mr Terran came up anywhere. Hiding so many precious memories away in a treasure chest, a chest he had thrown away the key to-our Apollo had become stained glass. Shards of a life he never should have had to lose, and much too afraid of acknowledging that lost life. We were afraid all of the silence would break Apollo, but then, when it finally came time for him to speak-_

 _We wished we had remained silent._

 _It finally happened, Chief. He finally broke, and I wasn't able to put him back together. Apollo finally fell to his knees and released everything we had been wanting him to let out for so long, but upon seeing him all over the floor, like shards of a broken window, we knew we wanted the silence to come back. We wished the silence never even had to exist. We would've carved our souls out with our bare hands to undo the events that caused so much pain in the first place. Even Athena. Brave, strong, wonderful Athena, never acknowledging her loss even once. Never acknowledging the distance Apollo put between the two of them._

 _The last time Apollo brought up that particular case, he…well, Chief, he ran so many laps he could've qualified for a marathon. He could've become an Olympic gymnast, after the torture Athena put him through. So no need to worry about her, Mia. Athena's Athena. And she dotes over our Apollo, just like the rest of us. After Apollo cried himself to sleep during the memorial service, Athena told me 'his pain is my pain. That's how clear it is to me'._

' _That's how clear it is to me'. That's how clear it is to me, too. I felt it then and feel it even now, rendering me breathless. Shredding me from the inside, like a pair of monster's claws. Facing Apollo's pain was like facing my own demons and having them eat me alive._

 _Facing Apollo's demons also made me realize something. Something I had ignored for far too long. Someone else was hurting, and hurting badly. Just as badly as Apollo was. He had just succeeded in hiding it, having mastered the art of concealing himself from the world. Keeping himself hidden in the shadows, like an assassin hiding from the light of day._

 _Apollo slept for a few days. I don't really even know how long he slept. I just know he was lost to us for far too long. And for what seemed like an eternity, I was lost. Stupid, worthless, unable to do anything for someone I had come to love like a son. Words can do nothing to describe the level of relief I felt, when he finally came back to us. But guess what happened when he finally woke up, Chief?_

 _Apollo gave me a pretty hard slap. That's not a figure of speech either._

 _He let me have it, the young attorney I had come to love like a son. 'What are you still doing here?' he asked me, hands clamped on the sides of my face, eyes bearing into me like knives. I already knew right away where he was taking me, absorbing the pain, the sadness, the frustration burned into his eyes. I felt it all, as if those emotions had come from a nightmare I had experienced myself. 'I'm fine,' he told me. His tone proved otherwise, but he was determined. Ready to let me go. Ready for me to rescue someone else I loved, just as fiercely._

 _In a completely different way of course, but you get where I'm going._

' _Go on, get after him already! I'll be here. I'll always be here! He won't, though! Not the way you're treating him!'_

 _So, after years and years of fighting it, denying it, trying to let go, my Apollo made everything clear in a matter of seconds. Amazing what children can do, isn't it, Chief?_

 _I've decided to go after him. To try to pull him back from the edge. To let him know, after all of these years, I'm here. I'm finally ready to REALLY pay him back, for everything he's done for me. I swore I wouldn't let Apollo suffer any more, and I swear not to let him suffer any more._

 _Mia, look out. My name's Phoenix Wright, and I'm finally going to do the right thing._


	2. Prince Phoenix Rides into the Teahouse!

_My name's Phoenix Wright, and-_

"I can't do this!"

" _Sure you can! All you have to do is believe in yourself! You already have the ring, Boss! Just let your heart speak-Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth will hear it, loud and clear!"_

"Why couldn't you be here with me?!"

" _You know why! I'm helping everyone take care of Apollo! He told me to kick your ass if you screw up this morning, by the way, so you'd better have your A game ready to go!"_

Phoenix slumped in his seat with a sigh, not at all feeling like a Prince that had just gotten off a proud stallion. Sure the pride and excitement were there on his way to Lotta Hart's new teahouse, but the moment he stepped into one of the city's newest hotspots, that fierce spirit went right out of the window. There was a lot of breathing room, knowing Apollo was in the care of an army that would burn down the universe to protect him, but as for the morning's mission-well, that was an entirely different universe of heartache. Apollo taught him a pretty valuable lesson, in a pretty effective way, but-

"How can I propose to him when we haven't even _dated?!"_

" _Spending a thousand years in love, passionately yearning for each other-I totally think that counts as dating,"_ the valiant Athena Cykes assured him, her valor and affection pouring in loud and clear through the phone. _"Besides, what about all of those totally hot and steamy court battles?!"_

The veteran attorney sighed, exuding the deepest, warmest affection. "Thena, what exactly did Trucy tell you?"

" _Nothing. Maya told me everything."_

Another sigh rolled out of Phoenix's lips, and he laid two fingers against his forehead. "Great. That makes me feel even better," he groaned. "And Thena, thank you. I know you're taking care of Apollo, and you're doing it very well. I can't ever thank you enough for being such a wonderful friend to our Polly. The memorial service was last week, but you're standing by him as though it just happened yesterday-and for that, I'll always be grateful."

Silence struck them, and struck them hard. Their Polly had just awakened a few days ago, from an event that ground his spirit into ashes. The aftershock of Mr Terran's memorial service struck Apollo so hard, none of them thought they'd ever get him back. So, even with Apollo repeatedly telling them all to get some air, Athena, Trucy, Juniper, Larry, Maya, Pearl and Starbuck remained by his side. The only ones Polly managed to throw out were Nick and Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. With a plan up his sleeve, Apollo convinced Edgeworth to simply go out and enjoy the morning, assuring him he'd be fine in the care of so many others. Still thoroughly concerned, but not wanting to be an unnecessary burden to Apollo in the wake of so much heartache, Edgeworth withdrew. As for Phoenix-

" _Don't worry about it,"_ the young woman told Phoenix gently, her voice much softer as her heart and mind focused on Apollo. _"You just need to focus on making us all proud, okay?"_

"I know, I know. I just wish you could be in two places at once."

" _You've got the ring, and he said he's meeting you, right?"_

"Yeah. In about fifteen minutes. And Edgeworth's never late for anything. He's no longer following in Manfred von Karma's footsteps, but one lesson from von Karma he hasn't shaken off is 'always be on time'. He'll be here at 9:30, right on the dot."

" _Daddy!"_

Phoenix groaned-Trucy had taken the phone. While nothing had gone wrong with Apollo, judging by the euphoric tone of her voice, she was well on her way to saying something like-

" _Make sure you bring Mommy home, okay? I'm counting on you!"_

" _We're all counting on you, Boss! Get things done, okay? Give Apollo something to smile about!"_

And with that, the call ended. With another sigh of resignation, Phoenix melted more into his seat. The city's newest teahouse, A Whole Lotta Tea, was the perfect place to relax-and definitely the perfect place to meet a tea lover. But no matter how relaxing Lotta's new teahouse was, he just couldn't find it in himself to relax. The gentle shades of orange, brown and white, the scent of peppermint and raspberry tea wafting through the air-none of the teahouse's magic convinced him to calm down.

Phoenix removed a tiny box from his chest pocket. Edgeworth accepted his invitation to a morning of tea easily enough, but when had Edgeworth ever turned down tea? No, getting him to accept the invitation was the easy part.

Apollo was in the care of so many that loved him, worried about him. That was a world of worry off Phoenix's shoulders. But confessing a lifetime of feelings to someone he had hurt for so many years? Just thinking about it had the attorney slamming his forehead onto the table. "I don't even know if I can do this," he groaned, eyes shut.

"We spent all of the years calling Larry an idiot, but I'm about to become the world's BIGGEST idiot!"

"That's already an undisputable fact, Wright."

Phoenix fell out of his seat and tumbled onto the floor, almost taking the table with him. Standing above him was none other than-

"Edgeworth!"

Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, arms folded, gave him a gentle glare. "While I find your antics amusing, I would appreciate it if you'd bypass the obvious and get to the purpose of our meeting," he ordered, not at all harsh-just everyone favorite prosecutor. Forever solemn.

Phoenix scrambled back into his seat, cheeks as red as roses. "What are you doing here?! You're ten minutes early! What happened to always being on time?!"

Boredom fell on the Chief Prosecutor's face. "Several reasons prompted an early arrival," he explained, tapping his foot. "I was most anxious to see what our friend Miss Hart has been up to all of this time. Second: I am equally anxious to get back to Justice. Finally…"

"Finally _what?"_ the attorney asked, wide eyes locked on Edgeworth. His old friend took the seat across from him, just as calm as the morning-and always unreadable. He was alive with emotion during the memorial service, comforting Apollo while being lost in tears himself, not only being fond of the young attorney but being able to connect to Apollo's loss on a spiritual level. And that was the most emotion Phoenix had seen out of Edgeworth in a lifetime. But that morning, it was back to the same ol', calm and tough-as-nails prosecutor. But-

"Finally, I've got a business trip to attend. Old clients to visit, studies to begin. I'll be out of the office for several months, so a lengthy visit to Justice prior to my departure is of great importance to me. Now, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Heart heavier than a thousand of the Judge's hammers, none too happy with being spoken to like a business partner, Phoenix Wright closed his eyes, took a deep breath and-

"Hey over there, you two! How's it goin'?!"

Once again, found himself completely and utterly helpless.


	3. Simple and Clean

_"Finally, I've got a business trip to attend. Old clients to visit, studies to begin. I'll be out of the office for several months, so a lengthy visit to Justice prior to my departure is of great importance to me. Now, what is it you wish to speak to me about?"_

 _Heart heavier than a thousand of the Judge's hammers, none too happy with being spoken to like a business partner, Phoenix Wright closed his eyes, took a deep breath and-_

 _"Hey over there, you two! How's it goin'?!"_

 _Once again, found himself completely and utterly helpless._

* * *

Chapter Three: _"You trusted me then. Believed in me then. You believed in me and fought for me. Saved me. If even a little part of you believes I'm still the same Phoenix Wright I was back then, come back. Please. If I'm no longer the one you believed in, so much…you can…you can leave. And…I'll let this go. You have my word."_

Author's Court Record entry: I'm writing this because I thought Phoenix was a tremendous jerk to Edgeworth during the Yanni Yogi case, and Edgeworth's a walking emporium of emotional trauma, so I thought this would be an epic adventure to undergo. Thank you for reading this. Your support really means a lot to me!

* * *

"Why can't I ever have anything other than bad luck?"

Lotta Hart turned to a defeated Phoenix Wright, who had his hands clamped on the sides of his head, face against the table. "What was that, sweet pea?"

Miles Edgeworth cut through the tension gently, shaking his head. "Never mind him, Miss Hart. It's always a pleasure to see you, and what a wonderful establishment you have set up. I've only been here for a short while, but I'm already quite fond of it."

Beaming, the owner of the city's new teahouse gave him a hearty pat on the back. "Thank you kindly, pretty boy," she marveled, spirit and smile as bright as the sun. She indicated her new business with a hand, quickly sweeping through its fresh aromas, the cheerful voices, the sunshine spilling through the windows, singing of a remarkable day brimming with promise. "Thought I'd add a lil' bit of magic to this glorious city of ours, by doin' somethin' nice fer a change," she revealed. "I figured, since I couldn't have any fun catchin' supernatural critters, why not just sit back and relax with a few folk?"

With Phoenix still face down on the table, the Chief Prosecutor struck up a line of questioning. "I admire your intentions, but why a teahouse?" he inquired, always as calm as the morning light. Unbreakable. Unyielding. "You seemed to have your heart set on journalism. Granted, your field of interest may not have produced any fruit, but-"

Lotta chuckled at him, eyes twinkling with fondness. "Naw, I see where you're goin', firebug. You're wonderin' 'what's a sweet gal like you doin' runnin' a teahouse'? I know. Just thought it'd be a lot of fun, givin' good folks a place to relax while havin' a good cup of tea. Nothin' beats a good cup of our peppermint-raspberry tea after a long day's work! So, on that note-" With that, she laid two of the teahouse's menus in front of the (still defeated) attorney and prosecutor.

Phoenix lifted his head and stared at it for a second, then laid his face back down. "Sorry, Lotta, no offense, but I'm not really in the mood for anything," he groaned. Instantly her compassion was earned; she rubbed his back as one would rub a pup's tummy. "Long night, sweetheart?" she asked her old friend gently. Meanwhile the Chief Prosecutor occupied himself with the menu's many offerings. The teahouse definitely proved to be a place he'd return to in the future, what with must've been at least fifty different kinds of tea! And biscuits?

"You could say that," the veteran attorney whimpered, in response to Miss Hart's gently placed inquiry. Edgeworth spoke next, tone as serene as it had always been, not at all bothered by the attorney sagging in his saddle. A menu was soon returned to her, pressed into her hands by the forever tranquil prosecutor.

"I'll take a cup of your green cedar tea."

"All right, cutie pie, comin' right up!"

Phoenix found himself taking a small sigh of relief; Lotta Hart returned to the vibrant, colorful world of her teahouse in mere moments, determined to bring back the greatest cup of tea the prosecutor will ever taste. With her melting into the sun-kissed kaleidoscope of her new world, he was alone with Edgeworth again, presented with new possibilities for getting so much off his chest. But-

"Delightful place this is, Wright. Who would have thought Miss Hart would end up opening a teahouse, of all things?"

Apparently, Edgeworth had other plans.

Phoenix grew desperate, heart pounding in his throat, mouth dry, feeling as if it were his first day in court. To make matters worse, Mia's invaluable counsel was unavailable. He was going it alone, facing the world without a shred of hope to his name.

"Edgeworth-"

"It's quite a shame I'm leaving, really. I'll have to visit Miss Hart again upon my return."

Phoenix's voice hardened. Not out of hatred, or even anger, but rising frustration. Leaning in towards his lifelong friend, he gave his anxiety a voice. _"Edgeworth._ Please. I really need to talk to you."

Concern brushed the Chief Prosecutor's face. "What about? Is it about Justice?"

"No, but thank you, thank you for caring so much about him. And thank you for inviting Mr Violford, by the way. He was _incredible_ at the memorial service."

Mr Cielo Violford's presence at an angel's memorial was definitely a memorable one. The tiniest smile struck Edgeworth's face upon remembering the violinist, and how he paid divine tribute to the angel Apollo never should have been forced to lose. "Think nothing of it," he told his old friend, waving away the gratitude with a tone made of breaking dawn. Face still void of emotion, always calm and forever mysterious, the Chief Prosecutor let it be known that he was perfectly comfortable asking an old friend to contribute.

"I'm glad Justice granted him permission to play. I was worried about having him intrude on a family occasion, but it truly was a joy listening to him a play. I hope Mr Terran enjoyed it as well."

"Phenomenal, how he memorized such complex scores in such a short amount of time," Phoenix went on, breathless, hating himself for beating around the bush but really wanting to make his appreciation known. The violinist performed Mr Terran's favorite movie scores at the memorial service. How could he _not_ show his gratitude? "We only gave him, what, a week?"

Mischief graced Miles Edgeworth's face. "Never mind. It's one of the reasons my father and I loved attending his concerts."

Ah. 'My father'. Phoenix grimaced as if Manfred von Karma had returned from the death to run a pitchfork through him. _Amazing, how two little words can boil me alive. Whoever said words can't hurt you was in obvious need of a lobotomy._

Meanwhile, Edgeworth remained perfectly content with the idea of strolling down Memory Lane. "Mr Violford had an amazing talent for memorizing intricate pieces at record times. Why, there was one show we-"

"Here ya go, lovely, a fresh cup of green cedar tea!"

The steaming cup of tea was taken with a gentleman's graceful nod. "Thank you, Miss Hart."

The distractions seemed endless, and Phoenix was responsible for bringing one up. Not to say Edgeworth talking about his father was an excruciatingly pointless diversion-it was anything but. However, Edgeworth talking about his father was part of what Phoenix wanted, _needed,_ to get off his chest. Quickly. Or else he'd literally explode and Trucy would once again become an orphan. _Now's the time to cut in. If I wait any longer, something else will happen._

"Edgeworth, I don't mean to cut off any flashbacks, but now that you've got your tea, I'd really like to let you know why you're here."

Sipping the tea and instantly infatuated with it, but not at all letting the new love show, Edgeworth kept his eyes focused on the liquid gold he held. "You're free to do so, at any time, Wright."

"Well, I-"

"Mr Wright? Mr Phoenix Wright?"

Seconds away from bashing his skull into the nearest wall, Phoenix turned to their newest visitor-a glowing young man, smiling as if he were a child meeting Santa Claus for the very first time. Edgeworth busied himself with his cup of tea, Phoenix suppressed the urge to silence the universe by blowing it up-

"I can't believe it! It really IS you! I've been, like, totally dying to meet you 'n everything! Wow! You're, like, my hero, yo! Can I like, totally get your autograph?"

"Only if you promise to go away right after I give it to you," the attorney growled through his teeth. He earned a look of shock from Edgeworth, but was in no mood to greet his adoring fans. In seconds the young man vanished, giddily running off with a signed napkin from his favorite hero-once again leaving the attorney alone with the prosecutor. If ONLY everyone would just shut up for at least a few minutes, just a few!

Edgeworth wasn't at all interested in lightening the load on his chest. "I'm rather surprised with you, Wright. You were rather short with him."

"That's nice," Phoenix grunted, nervousness as clear as the steam rising from the prosecutor's tea. "I'll make it up to him later. But before ANYTHING ELSE happens, before Lotta comes back or meteors incinerate the planet, can I PLEASE let you know why you're here?"

"Of course you can. I don't understand what's been stopping you all of this time."

The time finally come. Edgeworth was all there was, sitting across from him, all alone with him in their corner of the world. If nothing was made clear that morning, it would all be lost. Never again would he, Phoenix Wright, have the chance to bring Miles Edgeworth home.

 _Okay, Phoenix. It's now or never. Here we go._

"I keep thinking about the way you were at Mr Terran's memorial service," he began, after taking a deep breath, silencing the teahouse's morning chatter and all thoughts pounding in his ears. "The way you were towards our Apollo. You were the first to comfort him after his speech."

Edgeworth looked offended, as though the explanation should have been obvious. "The concern I bore for Justice ran deep."

"I know, and I thank you," Phoenix said, still breathless, heart pounding loud enough for the heavens to hear. "You made it to him before _I_ did. Thank you for being there for him, Edgeworth. But that's part of what I need to talk to you about. You connected to Apollo's pain on a very deep level. And that deep connection is still there. It's still there because _your_ pain is still there."

Silence washed away all else. Edgeworth was all there was, confused, lost. Disoriented. Knowing he was treading into deep, foggy waters, but unwilling to turn back, Phoenix kept swimming. "It's why you're here," he explained, gentle, frantic, spirit screaming, not wanting the Chief Prosecutor to bolt out of his chair and disappear.

"I want to let you know I'm finally ready to help you through it. I _want_ to help you through it."

Edgeworth lifted an eyebrow, face doused in confusion as if Phoenix were speaking in ancient alien tongues. Soul screaming over his inability to read the other, but still unwilling to turn back, the attorney kept swimming in hopes of finding the shore. "After losing Mr Terran, Apollo suffered so much," he went on, pain elevating, fear escalating.

"He was hurt. He was alone and scared, and I made it impossible for him to come to me. He fell apart at the service because of everything he had been keeping inside, and at no point in time did I ever make it easy for him to talk to me. I'm worried I've done the same thing to you, Edgeworth. I think I've made it impossible for you to talk to me-and in doing so, I've lost you."

"…Wright."

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Yes?"

A butcher knife plunged into his heart a second later, then ripped it in half. Fury was erupting on the Chief Prosecutor's face, as deafening as the silence storming through Lotta's teahouse. "Perhaps you should be with your family now," Edgeworth snarled, rising to his feet-horrifying Phoenix in the process. A wide-eyed, terrified Phoenix stared at him as he loomed over him, eyes raging with something that broke the other's heart-

Hatred.

"I don't know where this is coming from, and truth be told, I do not appreciate it."

Phoenix rose from his seat quickly enough to knock it over. "Edgeworth-"

Edgeworth did not relent. With all eyes in the teahouse on him, and with the air growing heavier by the second, Lotta's new business had become a prison. For both attorney and prosecutor.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take my leave."

The question was borne of desperation, borne from a rapidly beating heart. "Why?"

Edgeworth's eyes and tone were like no blades on Earth, dipped in hellfire. "You should be focusing on Justice, yet here you are, taking your exhaustion, your raw emotions, out on me. Pardon me, Wright, but I don't find being shoved into a corner enjoyable! Please, leave me be and return to your family!"

"I _can't! Not now!_ If I do, if I let you walk out of that door, I'll lose you and I can't let that happen!"

Silence crashed into Lotta's teahouse like a thunderbolt. All eyes were darted between Phoenix and Edgeworth as though they had become involved in a life-or-death ping pong match.

Phoenix knew that the next wrong step would be his last. Edgeworth had his back turned, and was facing the exit.

If the shore wasn't found soon, it would all be over.

"Please. Please wait. I…I didn't mean to hurt you, Miles."

Grave mistake. "Do not call me that."

 _Okay. Now I know what it feels like to be boiled alive. Because I'm being boiled alive right now._

"I didn't mean to make things worse. I just-"

Edgeworth's tone was so cold it was savage. A level of frost Phoenix had never encountered before made it over every breath, every syllable. "What is it you think you're doing? Other than wasting time that should be spent on Justice?"

Suddenly feeling a million times smaller than he actually was, Phoenix found it painful to keep swimming, but knew he had to in fear of losing sight of the shore forever. "I…I want…to say I'm sorry," the attorney replied, taking a step towards the Chief Prosecutor.

"I…please, Mi-Edgeworth. I don't want things to be like this. I don't want them to _end_ like this. I'm doing what I did to Apollo to _you_ and you're making it quite obvious. I've already made my son suffer. I don't want to keep you suffering, too."

Silence threw Phoenix and the rest of the teahouse into a torture chamber. Only a few seconds passed, but in truth, every second was an eternity. Edgeworth keeping his back turned didn't loosen the noose around the attorney's neck. "The memorial service, everything that's happened to my children so quickly-it's made me realize how lonely you've been, how holed up and lost you've been, and I want to change that. I don't…I don't want you to suffer alone any more. I want you to know that I'm-"

Edgeworth cut through him with a tone that slowly tore the flesh off Phoenix's bones. "The universe doesn't revolve around you, Wright. You spring this confession on me because of your son's loss, and expect me to let you know everything's well and done? I've got news for you-you know _nothing_ of my suffering!"

His final statement reverberated through the teahouse with such ferocity, it rid everyone of the power to breathe. Edgeworth had finally turned around, but gave no one a single reason to celebrate. "Apparently I failed to make this clear before," he snapped, hellfire blazing through his eyes and tone. "You're taking your exhaustion out on me and by far, it is the most _deplorable_ thing you've ever done in the time I've known you! How dare you?!"

Phoenix stopped. Stopped cold. The shore disappeared. Everything disappeared. Felt cold. Deafening. Dark. It was confirmed. Edgeworth made it so. Let him know he'd never make it. Let him know everything he had been afraid of was true. All true. All of it. Disappearing. Edgeworth storming towards the exit. Voices. All of them calling out to him, not wanting it to end there. Lotta. Nothing being heard, nothing making sense. In a matter of seconds, _seconds,_ he managed to destroy everything it had taken a lifetime to build.

He smiled, throat burning, mouth as dry as paper, eyes on fire. "I was right. I have made it impossible. I have lost you."

Silence. Loud and clear. Edgeworth had stopped. The door chimes didn't reach him, so he was still there. Willing to listen. Waiting. One more chance to let it all be known, to make everything right. The words sprang to his lips anxiously, each one heavier than the moon.

"I love you, Miles Edgeworth. I always have. In a matter of seconds I've made things worse but I want to _finally_ make them right. You trusted me then. Believed in me then. You believed in me and fought for me. Saved me. If even a little part of you believes I'm still the same Phoenix Wright I was back then, come back. Please. If I'm no longer the one you believed in, so much…you can…you can leave. And…I'll let this go. You have my word."

All eyes, with none still daring to breathe, flew to Edgeworth. Silence stripped Phoenix, Lotta and her customers of their flesh, then boiled their bleeding bodies alive. Fortunately, Edgeworth broke it after a moment, but-

Kept on walking.

Lotta, forgetting herself, swept up in Phoenix being so close to tears, cried out. "Wait a minute! Where d'ya think you're goin'?!"

"It's not _him,_ Miss Hart," Edgeworth replied, calm, so deceptively calm, desperately trying to regain his composure. "It's me."

Lotta's voice was as sharp as a whip. "Oh, if I only had a nickel fer every time I've heard _that!"_

Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth spoke slowly, serenely, voice trembling all the while.

"You don't understand. He hasn't changed at all, but...I cannot give him what he wants."


	4. Lost

_Author's Note: Headcanon says that Edgeworth and Phoenix refer to Clay Terran as Mr Terran out of profound respect and affection._

 _Special Note: I was planning on benching this for a while, discouraged and overwhelmed with life, but a certain review was the encouraging push I needed. Reviews, when written with love and kindness, really are energizing to us writers. Thank you. You know who you are._

 _Because of you, I flew home from work to write this. Enjoy._

* * *

Just a few minutes ago, Lotta's teahouse was overflowing with energy. Sunshine spilled in from every corner, meeting with the equally sunny scents of freshly brewed tea. But with the words of Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, every soul present was frozen. Trapped in a dimension where neither sound or thought existed. Even the most talkative customers were silent, frozen as if they had been forced into a spell of silence. And it was all because of the conversation brewing between two men: Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright. The visibly heartbroken attorney at his table alongside Lotta, the prosecutor facing the exit.

Lotta crashed through the silence that followed Edgeworth's words. None too comfortable with the tears burning her old friend's eyes, she spoke quickly, always ready to tread into dangerous territory. "Wait a minute," she demanded, hands on her hips. Her words were shot at Edgeworth, who still had his back turned to the tiny world inside her teahouse. To Phoenix.

"You're not really mad at what he's sayin', you're mad at th' _timing!_ Dunno what's goin' on between you two, but I reckon you're having a bad day, pretty boy, and you're just not into any love talk right now. Am I right?"

Edgeworth's voice was as quiet as the first waves kissing the shore, but just as deadly as a cobra's bite. Still not facing the world behind him, all eyes on him, he spoke slowly, with poison lacing each breath. "How could I possibly be all right with him throwing such madness at me, when it's his pupil that's in dire need of comfort, not me? In the wake of an incredibly important memorial service, why bring up such things _now?"_

"You're givin' me mixed signals, stud muffin," a frowning Lotta growled. All eyes moved to her the moment she spoke, but fell onto Phoenix the moment he took the stand. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving her a frail smile, he stepped in. "It's all right, Lotta," the attorney murmured, desperately trying to make himself believe the same message.

"I understand where he's going with this. We attended a memorial service for my son's best friend today, but that's not all there is to this. Edgeworth's not just having a bad day. My timing really is horrible."

In taking a deep breath, Phoenix felt as though he were breathing in ice daggers. Another moment of silence, no different from an eternity, passed before he found the strength to speak. In speaking to the Chief Prosecutor, he found his voice a low melody, one without life, desperately clinging to any moment of life it could find.

"You have every right to be angry with me. I know there were so many times I should've went after you, should've stopped you from writing that note, should've said something. Anything to keep you from leaving. There were so many things I said that shouldn't have been said, and I'd cut my heart out with a butter knife to take them all back, but…Edgeworth, please. All I ask is that you give me a chance. Just one chance."

"Let me present you with this question," the Chief Prosecutor snarled, his voice even icier than it was seconds ago. "If we hadn't attended Mr Terran's memorial service, if his life had never even been taken from us, would _any_ of this be occurring? Or would you have waited, allow me to say, _fifty more years_ to bring this to light? _Eighty_ years? Have we no comprehension of how short life is?"

"Edgeworth-"

Death Incarnate whirled around, eyes breaking the attorney's soul without mercy. His voice was no easier to bear, every word pulsating with fury that could rewrite all of creation.

"I will hear no more of this! You, you truly believe it would be that easy? You believed it would take nothing more than a simple apology to undo the wrongs that have been done? To undo the darkness I now find myself in? I certainly did not wish to visit it on the day of an angel's memorial service! I can now say this with complete and utter confidence-this is, by far, the most disgusting act you have **_EVER_** inflicted upon me! A few minutes ago I would've allowed this injustice to slide, but now? _Now I really wish our paths had never crossed!"_

Done. Gone without a trace.

Harsh. Cold. Hot. All at once. Far too many things. Much worse than his hardest trial, much worse. He'd give anything to go back to that point in time, to go back to the day he met Edgeworth, to just go back in time a few minutes, because he had just lost. Lost everything. And everything felt cold. Strange. Heavy.

It'll be all right, they told him. Just give him some time. Maybe he just needs time to cool off. Try again tomorrow. Lotta, still by his side, said something too. But everything was just too heavy. His mind, his body, the world. The air. Could barely even breathe.

Trucy. She'd be disappointed. Heartbroken. After putting so much faith in him.

They'd all be disappointed. Apollo would be disappointed. He'd be reminded of the distance that was just between him and his present mentor, not too long ago. Apollo knew.

Knew how much of a failure he, Phoenix Wright, was.

A phone rang, and was only answered because of a familiar ringtone. Talking would be difficult. Breathing was near impossible. But it was her. He had to talk to her.

" _Daddy! Hi, Daddy! How's it going? Are you going to bring Mommy home yet?"_

"Trucy, sweetheart…I don't think there is going to be a Mommy."

Those were the only words he could speak, before everything became a heavy blur.


	5. Finale

" _Sorry, Apollo. Not to steal your thunder or anything, but I think I'm going to need some comforting myself."_

And it was with those words Phoenix Wright embraced his pupil, in the wake of unparalleled defeat. Upon returning home and embracing the younger attorney, he was reminded of how close he had come to losing Apollo Justice. Of how he almost lost Apollo's smile, his respect, their friendship. And it was in a fresh wave of grief he reflected on the distance between them. The ice threatening to envelop their memories in silence. Apollo went back to him, smiled at him, forgave him, but it was still there. The pangs of almost losing the young man he loved like a son rushed back, all brought on by the morning. Flowing from him in waves of tears, apologies. Pain. Raw heaviness.

" _I'm so sorry, Apollo, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Polly! Don't ever leave me. Please don't ever leave me!"_

It was while holding Apollo he cried. Enveloped in the light and love of family, he cried. Harder than he had ever cried before. Harder than he had ever allowed himself to cry. Didn't allow himself to cry at Clay's memorial service out of wanting to be strong for Apollo. Didn't cry at Mia's funeral out of wanting to be strong for Maya. And never cried in front of Trucy, not even once. But it was on that morning he cried. Cried for everything, everyone he had ever lost. Cried for Maya. Cried for Apollo.

Cried for himself.

Miles Edgeworth returned to the agency, as promised, wanting to check up on Apollo, but left immediately after finding Apollo out of bed. A weeping Trucy tried to stop him, assisted by a visibly livid Athena Cykes, but to no avail. Phoenix stopped both young women from saying anything, not wanting any of his family to get any more involved in the downpour he created. That left the prosecutor to once again vanish without a trace.

And without any intention of looking back.

In the quiet hours that followed, Apollo never left his side. Even with Clay's memorial service still fresh in his mind, Apollo stayed. Told him stories of the rocket ships Clay built, of how he doodled stars all over his paper whenever they were in class. Told him of how they sat under a diamond-studded sky, and wished upon a star. He wasn't sure if his childhood memories were the best distractions, but only knew of one way to comfort his friend-talk. So talk he did, about the memories he treasured more than life itself.

It was hard. Phoenix knew it was hard. And because he knew it was hard, he listened. He listened with tears in his eyes, knowing Apollo was driving stakes into his own heart, for _him._ All for him. Apollo was still hurt, but was finally opening himself up, because he knew someone needed him. He knew his mentor was lost. Just as hurt and lost as Apollo himself had been.

The only beam of light in an otherwise dark nightmare.

The second Larry became aware of the distance between Edgeworth and Phoenix, his agenda vanished. A solemn vow to end the feud, or at least soothe it, was spoken by the klutz with a heart of gold. But his efforts to soothe things were just as fruitless as Trucy and Athena's efforts; he resigned himself to defeat, calling Phoenix back with a heart heavier than stone.

" _Sorry, Nick. Tried to get Edgey to come back to his senses, but he wasn't havin' it. Dunno what's gotten into him, but maybe we should back off for now. Let the guy cool off. He is a bit of a drama queen."_

The same words of comfort spoken by Lotta Hart and her customers.

" _Thanks for trying, Larry. You did your best. It's not often you don't stink at anything."_

" _Don't be so down, Nick. Maybe our primadonna Edgey's just havin' an off day. It'll be cool. Trust me on this. Okay?"_

Even Athena recommended it. Trucy supported her, not wanting to let go of even the smallest drop of hope's light, not when all of the light had gone out of her father's eyes. And desperately, Phoenix worked to accept the option presented to him. Desperately wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, tomorrow would be a new day and all would be right with the world. Edgeworth would forgive him, and they'd start anew. It would be as if that morning, the sun-kissed morning in Lotta's teahouse, never happened. He'd have back the man, the person, the only ever soul he had ever loved, with an intensity so fierce he'd tear apart Hell with his bare hands to protect him. But in just mere moments, that man was gone. Gone. And with every passing minute, the distance between them grew much too wide to cross. But then-

-then came the thunder.

"Dad! Dad Dad Dad!"

"What what what?" answered a groggy, somewhat alert Phoenix, thrust out of slumber by not only Apollo's strange call, but by how urgent the younger man was. Still disoriented by Apollo referring to him as 'Dad', for the first time, Phoenix found himself thrust onto his feet with his head in a fog. "It's Detective Gumshoe," Apollo warned him, officially ending Trucy's Family Slumber Party at the agency. Just a few minutes ago, it seemed as if they were all winding down from a quiet, tiring day, enjoying each other's company over popcorn and corny old movies. The moment Apollo really opened up to him, in a way that moved mountains, was the moment the world ended.

Apollo spoke quickly, wide alert. Strong. Wise. Unlike his dashing mentor.

"The detective's here and _really_ needs to talk to you. It's about the Chief Prosecutor!"

All traces of sleep vanished. A pang, just as strong as an arrow piercing flesh and blone, ran through his chest. "Edgeworth may want me nuked off the face of existence, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him," the veteran attorney declared, not only to Apollo but to himself as well. And it was in that moment the two of them bolted from Trucy's bedroom, where the slumber party (complete with a mini magic show) took place.

In mere seconds the two men were in the agency's living room, side by side, where the young women and a panting detective stood. "Good, you're up, pal," Gumshoe said, breathless from not only relief but from fear, a huffing, puffing mass of panic. Phoenix, accepting Trucy's hug and wrapping his arms around her, wasted not a second in investigating.

"What is it, Detective? Why didn't you just call me?"

"Couldn't, sir, not in a time like this! This was way too important for a phone call!"

Phoenix's response was rapid fire. "What's going on, Gumshoe? Is Edgeworth all right?"

"Not for long, pal! He's about to make the biggest mistake of his life!"

Athena seized the baton, eyes glistening like those of a panther following its prey. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he's about to go off on this trip o' his and make the biggest mistake of his life!"

The veteran attorney recalled a certain morning, grimacing as if Godot had ripped his eyes out with his bare hands. "I remember him telling me about a business trip," he proclaimed, then shook his head. Confusion, exhaustion and adrenaline bashed his skull in like a bag of bricks, suddenly driving him to become dizzy. He tightened the hug he shared with Trucy for support. Trucy tightened her grip on him.

"But what does Edgeworth's business trip have to do with anything?"

Gumshoe's response was as quick as a bullet and as sharp as a blade, laden with panic. "Everything," the detective roared. "Long story short, we're leavin' to go settle some case in a place where they don't look too fondly on prosecutors, pal," he disclosed, not at all calm. "I've heard they put prosecutors to death! It ain't pretty where we're goin', lemme tell ya! I'll tell ya right now, it ain't pretty! Somebody over there called for the Chief Prosecutor's services but we're probably walkin' right into a trap, I can feel it, just as much as I feel the winter ice creepin' through my bones!"

Athena's voice was calm. Gentle. With Widget glowing a deep shade of green, she spoke affectionately, softly to the detective. "Wait. I get it. This is horrible. Oh no. But why now? Why are you over here now, when you've known all along about the Chief Prosecutor's trip? You're by his side even more than a dog would be, Gumshoe."

"Because somethin' _terrible's_ about t' take place, pal, somethin' _bad!"_

Breathless, Phoenix jumped into the fray next. "You're talking about the case, aren't you? You think something's going to happen to Edgeworth, don't you, Gumshoe?"

" _No!_ I mean, _yeah!_ But that's not why I'm over here! I'm over here to tell ya that the Chief Prosecutor's about t' confess his love for someone else!"

"Really?!" Apollo shouted, shoulders slumped over while the rest of his family had fallen onto the floor, in a clear show of disbelief. "Really, Detective?! That's the big mistake Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth's about to make? He's heading into territory that's apparently hostile towards prosecutors, and you're worried about him confessing his love to someone?"

Gumshoe did not relent, unwavering in his pursuit of assistance. "I'm tellin' ya, pal, I heard it myself," he shouted, not out of anger or hatred, but out of rising tension. "It's about t' go down! Th' Chief's got his heart set on spillin' his heart out to this other person, but he can't because he loves _you,_ Phoenix Wright!"

And with that, Phoenix went from worried and alert, to feeling very much like an old man. "News to me," the attorney sighed, wounds from that morning rushing back, as if they were just inflicted a mere second ago. The fire sweeping through him, just a few seconds ago, was replaced with defeat. Heavy, cold, much too hot defeat. He smiled at the detective, an old friend he suddenly realized he loved, through burning eyes.

"Sorry, Gumshoe. I don't know why you're here, but I'm sure you'll look after him. You always have."

Anger enveloped Detective Gumshoe's being. Normally, Edgeworth's right hand man was a creature of immense gentleness, but on that night he was anything but, raging with fury. Fear. Out of the deepest love and concern for not only a prosecutor, but for an attorney and his family. "You aren't gettin' me, pal," he snarled.

"Listen! After you invited him to the teahouse, I found him in his office, crying! He's never cried before, pal, ever!"

Inquisitive, like an archaeologist on the verge of discovering the most sacred treasure, Athena stepped in. "Gumshoe, at what time did you find the Chief Prosecutor in his office?"

"Um, had to have been around eleven. Why?"

"No reason," the young woman replied, eyes wide, breathless, playful yet mystified. "That's just the time the Boss came home, that's all. Came home and cried his eyes out to us. But I'm not saying anything about destiny, or how that was totally not a coincidence. Don't mind me."

Gumshoe went on, carrying the light of Athena's discovery with him. "I eventually got 'im t' call down and tell me what happened, pal," he explained to the unreadable, weary attorney hugging his daughter. Apollo took Phoenix's free arm and encased in his warmth, letting him know he'd always be there with a quick smile.

"Yeah, th' Chief's really angry at you but listen, he's also really happy about what 'cha you said to 'im, too! Everything you told him? It's all stuff he's been dying to hear! He's always loved you! Talked about 'cha before a case, during a case, after a case! Talked about ya when he was down 'n out! Said you've been his inspiration, his hero! He's got a picture of ya in his wallet, pal, and not of ya as a lil' shrimp, either! He loves you, Phoenix Wright, you gotta believe me! Please! You just gotta prove it to him! Ya know, with some evidence! Cold, hard evidence!"

With Trucy tearfully beaming over 'Mommy', Apollo took the baton next. "Wait, if the Chief's so in love with Mr Wright, what's going on with this other party? Is he in a close relationship with someone else?"

"Yeah," a dejected Gumshoe sighed. "A really close one. And they're gonna help the Chief out on this new case comin' up. But that's not all! Chief's gonna tell him he loves 'im, and it won't work, pal, because he'll be doin' it outta hurt! Chief Prosecutor's all confused and has so much goin' on, he doesn't know what he's doin'! Mr Wright, Phoenix, please, please, ya gotta help him! I want him t' be happy and he ain't goin' about it the right way!"

Silence flooded the agency in a heartbeat, overwhelming them all. All eyes were on the unreadable Phoenix Wright, who was silently submerged in the sea of deepest thought. Just as Lotta's teahouse had been, his agency, a world he shared with family and friends, became a dimension in which nothing existed but anticipation. Waiting. Wondering where time would cast them. But then-

The veteran attorney lifted his head. With a smile.

"When exactly is this trip, Detective? When are you leaving?"

"Six tomorrow mornin'. Why?"

Phoenix sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just like all of my cases-given to me on short notice," he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck in a show of nervousness. "I would've liked more time to pack, but-

And it was at that moment the family erupted in squeals. Shouts of support. Trucy gave her father a hug that bowled him over, with Apollo and Athena following suit.

"Daddy! I'm so proud of you, Daddy!"

"That's the spirit, Boss! Faint o' heart NEVER won fair maiden!"

"We have the Phoenix Wright we all know and love back. Welcome back, Dad."

Eyes shining with nothing short of the deepest affection, Phoenix patted Apollo on the head. "Sorry for being such a loser, Polly," he laughed warmly, then gave a smile of the purest sunshine to the rest of his family. Gumshoe included. In the mood to pat everyone on the head out of affection, the attorney did so to the detective.

"Thank you. Thank you for always being such a good friend to Miles, Gumshoe. Without you to look after him, I probably would've gone insane a long time ago. Thank you for coming and telling me all of this. And if you don't mind, I'd like you to tell me more about this trip you're going on. The case, too. I know we're on opposite sides of the track, but-"

A tearful detective threw an arm about Phoenix's shoulders. "Don't worry about a thing, pal," Gumshoe beamed at him. "I'll give ya a free pass this time. This time, we're on the same team! I'll tell ya more about the case later, but as for the flight-"

Four tickets were drawn from his coat pocket. "I've got it all covered! All you guys gotta do is pack!"

Suddenly feeling recharged, in the mood to explore a newly rejuvenated friendship, Phoenix poked at him. "YOU? You've got it covered? What are we flying in, a paper airplane?"

Gumshoe winked at him. "Stop worryin' so much! I got these as a personal favor from an old friend! You're all gonna be ridin' just as pretty as me and th' Chief are. So get packed-we got a pretty big adventure ahead of us!"

* * *

 _And with that, ends the tale of Counting Stars._

 _This was originally going to be a much shorter adventure, with Edgeworth accepting Phoenix's apologies and engagement ring. After going over everything Edgeworth went through, though, with Manfred von Karma, losing his beloved father, a certain letter and his painful separation from Phoenix, not to mention certain things Phoenix said to him, I couldn't possibly just have Miles accept his apologies. It would've been too easy. And with the Ace Attorney universe being completely and utterly insane, I figured it wouldn't hurt to have Phoenix chasing after Edgeworth turn into a wild adventure._

 _I'm separating Counting Stars from the other journey because someone might not agree with my secondary Edgeworth ship. If you choose to read the follow-up adventure to this, spectacular. I await your presence with immense excitement. If not, you're free to keep this as a cliffhanger and/or come up with an ending that suits you, Edgeworth's love interest included._

 _There was no Apollo ship because I wanted heavy focus on Phoenix's relationship with Edgeworth. This started because I thought Phoenix was a huge douche to Edgeworth in the games, so I thought 'why not finally have Phoenix put everything out on the table?'. Plus I wanted his grief over Clay to be heavily focused on._

 _Apollo shouting 'Dad Dad Dad' and Phoenix going 'what what what?' was inspired by SpongeBob Squarepants._

 _Edgeworth going to a country that hates prosecutors was inspired by 'Spirit of Justice', in which our heroes visit a country that hates defense attorneys, putting it mildly. The case will have a lot to do with his father, and one of his cases, so it'll be yet another emotional ride for our Chief Prosecutor. How will Phoenix and his family help him on the case? Will any of them survive the case? Will Phoenix defeat his opponent in the race for Edgeworth's heart? Find out next, on-_

 _Well, there's no title yet. Sorry._

 _Thank you for being here. A special thank you to tezmilion._


End file.
